1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power electronic systems and more particularly to control methods and arrangements that monitor the condition and operating parameters of the power electronic system and power electronic switches and provide appropriate action to optimize operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In high-voltage power electronic switches, several switch devices must be connected in series, e.g. as a stack of series-connected power electronic device modules or stages as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,853. To control and provide diagnostics for each individual switch device, an isolated power supply must be provided at the potential of each switch device. This requires that the power supply be adequately insulated from both ground potential and adjacent stages or modules. These insulation requirements require that any transformer that is used to provide the power supply and that is connected between ground and the full line potential of the power electronic switch be rather large and costly.
Additionally, prior art arrangements do not provide appropriate diagnostics or system control with sufficient emphasis on the priority of the continuous supply of the connected load.